tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Tiziano Poincare
}}Tiziano Poincare is the current scion of the prestigious Poincare Family, and a great magus of the school of thamaturgy of Kabbalah. ''Profile 'Appearance' Tiziano Poincare like all respectable mages always presents himself as a well and formally dressed individual despite his dislike for formality. When by his lonesome studying all aspects of Mystery he can often be found to be only in his boxer shorts. 'Personality' ''Quirks ''Goals'' Tiziano is a magus through and through and his desires reflect that of a model magus, he desires to raise his family's status ever more and to discover the secrets of the Root. His greatest wish and the reason he competes in the Holy Grail War is to fully understand the depths of mathematics which he thinks can lead him to truly understanding all phenomenon so he can share the knowledge with all of humanity. The inevitably conclusion of his goal of understanding everything and to share this knowledge is the destruction of magecraft in its entirety and increasing the availability of true magic and advanced science for every human on the Earth. ''Problems or Flaws'' Tiziano's biggest flaw is also his greatest weakness, Tiziano is curious beyond the level that would be considered normal. He'll put himself in arms way and endanger the lives of his most loved for the sheer pursuit of the new and interesting. In a way this makes him a pretty horrible user of magecraft for he actively wishes to undermine the very mystery all magecraft and magic is built upon by explaining it with science and math. ''History 'Background' Wip... 'Plot' Wip... Abilities 'Attributes and Skills' Wip... ''Poincare Sorcery Trait: Eyes of Distance The Eyes of Distance are the specific sorcery trait which is characteristic of the Poincare bloodline due to their unique experimentation with their magic circuits. It enables Tiziano to interact with telekinetically with objects within his line of sight as if he was physically there to pick them up. As this effect is a replication of one interacting with them physically it is constrained by the user's strength and dexterity entirely. 'Magecraft' ''Poincare Family Crest'' *Modular Spells: These spells are spells with an incantation so simple and are so basic that they can be cast alongside other modular spells to create more complex spells. **''Addition: A very basic spell it's capable of imparting additional energy into an object by means of manipulating either Mana or the Od closest to the object. The spell is so simple it can be easily inserted into other spells and incantations in a modular fashion. The spell can insert anything from kinetic to potential energy. **Multiplication: A very basic spell which like Addition is modular, effectively it allows one to multiply the numerical values of a spell by inserting it into the incantation of the spell, it costs a fraction of Mana or Od to cast but it allows one to increase the potency and magical energy requirements of a spell without the need of many incantations or verses. If used alongside other modular Mathemagical spells it can multiply a spell with itself or with any number of other modular spells. **Subtraction: A very basic modular spell which works as the reverse of addition, removing energy from an object at a range by manipulating nearby magical energy. **Division: A basic spell capable of easily distributing and dispersing energy across an object or concentrating it into a single point instead. Can be modularly inserted alongside other simple modular spells. **Exponentiation: A spell which can be inserted into a modular spell which casts it in a loop in rapid succession whit an increase in speed of casting and repetition that scales exponentially. **Transformation: A spell used to alter the angles of vectors, the ammount shifted is dependent on the ammount of mana or od used. ''Personal Spells *''Boolean Ghost: An extremely complex spell which requires many hours to cast, due to only being possible to do with formalcraft even for the best of magus, and which is capable of replicating the functionality of a computer by using a large string of modular spells. *Logic Spells: These are a type of modular spells which are relatively more mana/od intensive but which provide a more complex effect and can be altered during or post casting. **Detect: A spell which analyzes the presence of something and outputs a special mathemagical magical signal when it detects them. **Gate: A spell which takes in magical signals and outputs a special mathemagical magical signal depending on the parameters set when it is cast. **Operate: A modular spell which defines and casts other strung together modular spells when it receives a special mathemagical magical signal. **Variable: A modular spell which prevents or alters a string of modular spells when it receives a special mathemagical magical signal. ''Element and Origin Tiziano's element is that of Water, which enables him to access and manipulate processes and systems, and his Origin is that of Logic which allows him to better understand logic systems and give logic commands to his spells. Together Tiziano is innately capable of manipulating and creating logical processes and systems. ''Equipment 'Mystic Code: Null' As a capable magi it would be logical to conclude that Tiziano possesses a large variety of magical objects but this isn't so, for Tiziano possesses a single magical apparatus his Mystic Code '''Null'. Null is the name of a Ring he wears which has been somehow turned into an intelligent familiar which was then granted 2/3rds of Tiziano Poincare's magical circuitry, a perpetual casting of Bolean Ghost and an Eye of Distance. The purpose of this ring is to assist Tiziano by automatically formulating and casting strings of modular spells which would assist its creator with any activity. While by default Null uses as little magical energy as it needs, in combat it can be used for devastating effects. As Null was designed for the specific use of Tiziano it is completely useless in the possession of another. ''Trivia and References'' *Wip... Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Magus Category:Marcus Junior